


Night Thoughts

by Queen_Bee0529



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bee0529/pseuds/Queen_Bee0529
Summary: Shiro can't sleep and Allura is sick. Baced on the Voltron comics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like

That night Shiro couldn't sleep. Instead he thought about life back on earth. He thought about his life as a Galra Prisioneer. He just couldn't sleep. He decided to look arround for a bit. by now everyone had to be asleep. He had no idea where he was going. Soner or later he heard violent coughing, comming from a nearby bedroom. It was allura's. Shiro decided to take a clocer look. He peaked inside Allura's door. He could see her sitting up in bed Coughing. Shiro walked in further. He finaly said "Allura, Are you ok?" Allura was fully awake now. She tried to respond, but it just ended up in another fit of coughs. "Woah, Take it easy Princess.' He said. Here. He proped up a pillow and gentley layed her down. "There. That should help." Shiro said with a sigh as he sat down on the bed. Over the year that they had been paladins of voltron, Shiro had grown fond of Allura. "Th..Thank you Shiro" Allura said weakly. Shiro smiled as she drifted back to sleep. Shiro stayed with her for a while, but he didn't realise that allura had curled up arround his good (Not the galra prostethic) arm. Before he new it, he was asleep too.

That morning when Shiro woke up, he had momentarily forgotten about last night, Bewildered by what he saw. Allura still was asleep, and probably wouldn't be awake for another few hours. He was about too break for it when he heard voices comming down the hall. "I Hope Allura is feeling better." Shiro heard Pidge say. "Yeah, Me too." Keith. "I miss seeing that beautifull face. Shiro sighed as heheard lance's Comment. "I wonder where shiro is." Pidge said supisisouly. Oh No Shiro thought "It is unlike him to sleep in" Keith said. By now they were almost to allura's door. Every morning They all came to checkk in on her. This morning was no different. He heard their footsteps growing louder. he glanced at the door, Meeting another pair of eyes instead. Shiro Gasped, and Allura attemped to scream, but it came out as a fit of coughing instead. Shiro fell of the bed and managed to fit under it just as the other paladins walked in. They talked to allura for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to shiro. When he thought the coast was clear, then he carefully came out from under the bed. "Thank You, Shiro." Allura said with a weak smile. Then to shiro's Supprise, she leaned up, and kissed him. "Don"t worry, Its not contagious" She said as Shiro Bolted out of the room. What he didn't know was that everyone else was still in that hallway.


End file.
